Brother my Brother
by Azrael Urufu No Mikoto Ginte
Summary: Dear brother, do you remember those times when I trailed after you in the clouds?  Well, I'm running from you in flames now, withh the screams of Hell wanting me to lead them.  All I want to do is see you, but you hate me,,,don't you?


Okay, so this is my first ever story for Supernatural. Up until a few months ago, I had no idea what it was until my girlfriend told me and now I love it. Anyway, I am not giving much on the summary because I want you to find out on your own.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, just a Cas plushy.

Chapter 1: Who am I?

This little town, full of lies, adultery, profanity and other sins idled its days away in solitude. Closed off from other cities, other states, other countries, even the world was unsure of its existence. The people of this town only knew that they had always been here and that they lived under one person. One angel and they were not to go against the word or the order they lived with.

On top of the towering peak of the little town's Grand Church, a silhouetted figure watched over in a hunched position. A puff of breath escaped ashen lips, blending with the fallen snow for a few moments before dissipating again. The hooded head was frosted by snow, but the person was not fazed in the least. From underneath, molten gold eyes glowered as the town slept, ignorant to two men coming in their direction. Two hunters that held the difference between half a planet and no planet.

The person gave a short whistle. Not a minute later a flash of red was hopping from roof top to roof top, heading in the direction of a black impala.

"So, what's with this job?"

Dean flipped on the windshield wipers as the snow began to come down harder. "Apparently, the dead being raised, but that's only the tip of the iceberg. There are also the animal sacrifices, mostly dogs, attacks from werewolves, minotaurs and I guess you could say werecats."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together and Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know right? Anyway, the chick I talked to said the town is always covered in snow and you almost never see the Sun."

"So, zombies, were-animals, animal sacrifices, and the Sun being blocked away from a town near the south? Yeah, that's not abnormal at all." The two kept riding in silence until they came upon a wooden bridge. Like everything else, it was encased in snow and ice, and Dean would be damned if he drove his baby over it.

"Well, let's go."

"Dude."

Dean looked at his brother to find his bitch face number 22 in place: 'You can't expect me to go out there because it's colder than frozen ice cubes'. He rolled his eyes, pushing the car door shut, so Sam had no choice but to go along with it. As soon as he stepped out, his face was assaulted with the harsh wind, cutting his face like pin pricks of needles.

The crunch of frozen leaves gave under their shoes as the trailed lightly across the bridge, careful not to make too much noise.

The wind howled as they came closer and closer to the other side, almost animalistic. Sam looked over the railing to find that there was a thick sheet of white ice over the river. The trees were frosted, the ground, soon his eyes began to hurt from looking at the pureness of it all.

A few more steps and they were across, but as soon as they began down the long road something dashed in front of them. A flurry of red and black whipped around them, followed by a soft chuckle. Something blunt slammed on the back of Dean's head, effectively knocking him out.

"Dean!" Sam ran over to him, looking around quickly and met wintry green eyes with a playful smile in place.

"The fu-"

A hard fist came up, connecting with his nose and knocking him back a good five feet. Sam held his nose, groaning in pain, but still attempted to get to Dean. Not getting far, a heavy black boot pressed onto his chest, pushing the air from him. He gasped as a hand pressed on his throat, pushing him farther into the foot of ice.

"Stupid monkeys."

The fist connected with his forehead and then…nothing.

"You were to just bring them here, not bust them over the head like a madman! Do you know how important those two are! Jeinero, they are the vessels and more important, they're HUMAN, you IDIOT! You can't just knock out their lights like that!"

Selina sighed through her nostrils, truly irritated with the man. Just like his son, he was reckless at times that didn't call for it and she swore the both of them were trying to piss her off.

The redhead examined the snow through the marble pillars in an uninterested fashion as his superior chewed him out on unnecessary force. Honestly, it's not like the angels wouldn't bring them back if they died again. Sometimes he wondered if Selina enjoyed finding something to bark at him about.

"Look, she wanted it done, it's done. Shouldn't really matter how it got done. Now-"

A vice like grip grabbed at Jeinero's throat, cutting his sentence short with a gasp. The dark toned hand around his throat squeezed, crimson eyes flickering in anger at his disobedience. The silvernette squeezed harder, giving a smile that dripped pure malice.

Just as she was about to snap his pale neck, a soft hand settled on her shoulder. The woman immediately let go, laughing slightly as Jeinero fell to the floor with a thump.

"Christ, ya tryin' to kill me here!"

"I don't have to try, I can."

"Selina…"

The violent woman threw a look over her shoulder and met jet black eyes that firmly said 'No'. Selina sighed and stepped back, staring at the blazing man as he stood, turning down the ochre color carpeted hall. An unknown fury rose in her throat and for some reason, she pulled out her sword.

Just as she was about to run the retreating back through, there was a grip on her wrist, followed by a yank. She landed on her back, a weight settling on her stomach. The same black eyes sparkled with amusement as she began to spout profanities, eventually ending in a low hiss.

"Kitty is not amused."

The younger of the two helped her up, smiling sweetly at her irritated state fondly. She walked towards the window, placing a hand on the cold glass and sighed against it.

"You know what this means right?"

The hooded girl swallowed thickly and began tracing circles on the fogged window, hoping to avoid this subject all together. Of course, that was not going to work because the feline like woman was going to point out the truth, no matter what the circumstances.

"Don't say it."

Selina sighed, placing her jade sword away. The little one was not happy about hearing news that she knew would happen. Something about hearing it out loud forced her to face it, which was not her strong suit.

"Dear, you know Castiel is going to be looking for them after a few hours and if you've told me right, Gabriel has a knack for finding Sam. They're still your brothers, so you should at least be prepared for them when they arrive."

Silence lingered in the air until a soft sniffle was heard. The silvernette sighed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning her around. She pulled the hood off completely, revealing a thick, massive fluff of unruly black hair tipped with a light brown. Bangs covered the dark irises, but the distinct trail marks of tears covered her rounded face.

"Sweetie-"

"I hate them! He left me alone because he was too chicken to do anything, that self-righteous ass of a father doesn't even care! Oh, Mr. Save The World is one Hell of a guardian and that emotionless fool…he might as well be dead to me! "

Selina pulled the girl into a hug, rubbing the nape of her neck to comfort her, but to no avail. Her body shook with choked off sobs of sadness, her heart feeling as though it was twisting in its confines, and her lip began to bleed from biting so hard. She would rather hold in a painful rage than release it out on anyone, anything.

"They're still your family though."

The brunette gave a heaving sob and clung to her friend, hiccupping into her armored shoulder. It didn't matter how many times she said they were family, nothing would excuse their behavior. In Heaven, even the angels were dysfunctional in the eyes of each other and she was an abomination to them.

Castiel stood somewhere deeply shrouded by the trees, listening to the sounds of insects chirp and animals rustle along the forest floor. Reflective blue eyes were upturned towards the Moon, it's soft golden glow lighting the tree tops around. He felt as though he knew the presence, knew the color from some distant memory, but as he heard the call from Dean, he was gone in an instant, leaving behind the scent of cinnamon and ozone and the sound of beating wings.

So, what did you think? Please review, but no flames please. I poem of mine will be the opening for the next. Ja mata ne.


End file.
